24fandomcom-20200223-history
Audrey Boudreau
Audrey Louise Raines (née Heller) was an Inter-Agency Liaison for the Department of Defense with CTU Los Angeles. She previously served as the Senior Policy analyst for her father James Heller, former Secretary of Defense. When Jack Bauer, Audrey's lover, was abducted, Audrey searched through back channels to locate him and went to China in order to rescue him. During her time there, Cheng Zhi staged her death and kept her hostage with the intentions of using her for leverage against Jack. Audrey was in a catatonic state as of Day 6. Background Personal * Place of Birth: Albany, New York * Husband (deceased): Paul Raines * Father: James Heller * Mother (deceased): Alicia * Brother: Richard Heller Education * Master of Arts, Public Policy - Brown University * Bachelor of Arts, English - Yale University Work experience * Department of Defense - Inter-Agency Liaison * Department of Defense, Washington D.C. - Senior Policy Analyst * Anderson Aerospace Corporation - Consultant for Government Contracts * Ballard Technology - Government Liaison * Registered Lobbyist * U.S. Congress Armed Services Committee - Legislative Assistant Before Day 4 Audrey was born to James Heller and a woman named Alicia in Albany, New York. Alicia died when Audrey was nine years old. As her father's Senior Policy Analyst, Audrey often directly worked with Jack Bauer, who became a special assistant to Secretary Heller after being fired from CTU Los Angeles. When Audrey separated from her husband Paul, she and Jack became romantically involved. Before Day 4 started, they were falling in love with each other and they concealed their relationship from Audrey's father. Day 4 and Audrey at the start of Day 4]] :Read more about Audrey Raines on Day 4 During the events of Day 4, Audrey wanted make the divorce of her and Paul final, and Jack planned to tell Heller about him and Audrey. However, later when he learned that James Heller was targetted by a group of terrorists, later to have been under the control of Habib Marwan, both Heller and Audrey were kidnapped. For the next four hours, Jack was reinstated at CTU to find and rescue Heller and Audrey. Eventually, they were, but Heller was since made aware of Jack and Audrey's involvements. She later learned that Paul came to Los Angeles to see her, but was told by Jack that Paul may have ties with the terrorists. She witnessed Jack torture Paul, and was eventually torn between the two, since Paul attempted to win Audrey back. However, after Paul helped Jack, Paul was shot, and after learning that Paul needed support, she decided to remain at Paul's side. However, this plan went awry when Jack ordered all the CTU medical personnel, who was operating on Paul, to leave him and treat the grievously injured suspect Lee Jong instead. Paul died, and she became so angered at Jack, she decided to leave him, despite still having feelings for him. She was devastated when she learnt Jack was killed, not knowing that his death was a ruse that would remain uncovered for the next eighteen months. After Day 4 Whilst she was recovering the lost of both Paul and Jack, she managed to have met Walt Cummings several times, business related. However, in one incident, they were in the same hotel in Maryland one night, where they even shared the same hotel room. Audrey slept with him once, but broke off the relationship, as she felt Cummings was no Jack Bauer. Also over the events of the eighteen months, she still liased with the DOD and her father. Day 5 :''Read more about Audrey Raines on Day 5 .]] She was called in again to CTU to co-ordinate an investigation after the assassinations of David Palmer, Michelle Dessler, and the attempted assassination of Tony Almeida. She was shocked to learn that the culprit was Jack, who she assumed was killed. However, Walt Cummings was actually framing Bauer for the assassination. After the rescue of the hostages in Ontario Airport, four hours after the assassination of Palmer, the two reunited. She seemed to have forgiven Jack, not faulting him for the death of Paul. She also learned that while he was living under an assumed name, he was seeing Diane Huxley. However, Jack said that he is not going back to her. After learning that Lynn McGill seems unqualified to run CTU, as he wanted Jack arrested, she conspired with Chloe O'Brian and Edgar Stiles to overrule McGill, which eventually succeeded. She then continued to co-ordinate with Jack on his investigation to stop the Sentox nerve gas. She also phoned Kim Bauer to come to CTU to reunite with his estranged father, a reunion that didn't end in the best of terms, after the Sentox attack of CTU. At around 9:00pm, Jack learned from Collette Stenger that Audrey sold her plans to attack the Wilshire Gas Company. Jack requested that she be detained and interrogated her. However, his interrogation ended up in Audrey breaking Jack, not the other way around, after she confessed to have slept with Cummings on one occassion. She was later tortured by Rick Burke, but was ordered to stop after Jack found evidence that contradicts Collette's claim. She was treated from her ordeal and returned to work. She was forced to resign Bill Buchanan, in return for Chloe to stay, to help Jack expose President Charles Logan for the Sentox nerve gas conspiracy. She called Heller for help, who later ended up risking his life. She was devastated when he sacrificed himself, by driving his car to the lake. However, it was revealed that he survived. By the time Logan was exposed, she felt free to be with Jack again, but didn't account for the fact that Chinese were aware of Jack's faked death and captured him. She later devoted her time to find and rescue him. After Day 5 Audrey spent a year looking through covert contacts in an attempt to rescue Jack. Once she came to the conclusion that Jack was in China, she went there to find a way to free him, but she was captured, and her death was faked by the Chinese as a car accident. CTU sent Audrey's DNA sample to China to confirm Audrey's death. All other information regarding the accident had been classified by Division. During her time under Chinese custody she was subjected to severe psychological abuse amplified by pharmacological agents, eventually receiving more than 100 injection sites on her hands, feet, and groin. Day 6 .]] During the events of Day 6, Jack was unaware of Audrey's whereabouts, although Bill Buchanan told him at the beginning of the day, right after securing Jack from the Chinese, that Audrey was 'alright'. Bill concealed the information from him, so Jack wouldn't have any opposition to the trade. Later in the day, Jack learned from his sister-in-law Marilyn Bauer that Audrey died in a car accident in China. Jack later assured Buchanan that once the nuclear crisis was over, he would hunt down the people responsible for Audrey's accident and make them pay. Shortly before 11:00 PM, after Jack and CTU Los Angeles had secured the remainder nuclear bombs, CTU received a phone call and patched it over to Mike Doyle. Doyle gave the phone to Jack, who was shocked to hear Audrey's voice. Audrey handed over the phone to Cheng Zhi, who was holding her captive. Cheng told Jack that if he wanted Audrey to stay alive that he would call a number on a secure line in ten minutes; otherwise, she would be killed. When Jack called back, Cheng made a proclamation of his plans. He wanted a sub-circuit board from one of the Russian Suitcase Nukes, that was recently acquired by CTU. Cheng would exchange Audrey for the component, and Jack complied. Jack only agreed to meet the terms if he was able to speak to Audrey. Audrey assured Jack that was fine and Cheng took back the phone. Shortly after 11:30pm, Jack called back and confirmed he had the circuit board. Cheng gave him a destination and told him he would receive further instructions once he arrived. Shortly after 12:50am, Cheng arrived at the site and went to meet with Jack. Jack refused to hand over the circuit board until he knew that Audrey was safe. Cheng gave into Jack's demands and ordered for his men to send in Audrey. Jack and Audrey had a emotional reunion, though she didn't speak a word. Jack gave her instructions to crossover a bridge and told her a cab would drive her back to CTU. After Audrey was out of the sniper's scope, Jack would hand over the component. and Mike Doyle.]] Doyle, who followed Jack and was on site, was unaware that Jack had the building rigged with a charge of C4 and he decided to make a move. Tactical units arrived and covered Audrey from fire. Audrey entered the small building and kept asking for Jack to help her. Jack realized that she was acting irrationally and appeared to be mentally disturbed. Before Audrey was transported back to CTU, Doyle attempted to communicate with her. Audrey was unresponsive and kept on repeating the phrase "Help me, Jack." Doyle realized that Audrey didn't understand him, and she was brought to CTU medical and restrained in a bed. Dr. Bradley, a psychiatrist from Division, arrived and performed a psychiatric evaluation on Audrey. He revealed to Nadia Yassir, the Interim Director of CTU, that Audrey was in a catatonic state. She also had a number of bruises and marks across her body, which confirm that the Chinese injected her with a series of drugs during her captivity. With the White House's pressure to find Cheng and the component, CTU had a small time frame. In order to meet that frame, Bradley revealed the only way to extract information from Audrey would be bringing her out of her catatonic state. This would require Bradley to administrate a number of drugs into her body, which could involve paralysis or death. Doyle was against the idea and he felt that Jack should be allowed to speak with her first, as he was tortured by the same people. Bradley read Jack's file and felt that he would just further upset Audrey. Before Bradley began the drug process, Jack escaped from his holding cell and escorted Audrey down to a lower level room. When the alarms sounded, Audrey became frantic. Jack tried to comfort her while he brought her into a room and jammed the door. He spoke about her past, and she became visibly upset when she learned her mother died when she was a child. Jack also reminded Audrey that her father was the former Secretary of Defense. When Jack told Audrey that he loved her with all his heart, Audrey slipped her hand into his, showing on some level she did understand him. When security drilled through the door, Jack pulled out his firearm on them and Doyle, and Nadia demanded for Jack to stand down. Audrey said one word; "Bloomfield", information for Jack, but Bradley felt the information wasn't key and wanted to go forward with his procedure. However, Nadia finally ordered him to wait in her office, and Audrey was brought back to medical. Audrey's father, James Heller, arrived at CTU. He made plans to take her home, where he promised to take care of her, and told her she'd never have to be alone. Heller then left her room and told Jack to never make contact with Audrey again. After that, he later left CTU with his daughter. Several hours later, Jack arrived at Heller's beachside home, where Audrey was resting with the assistance of life support equipment. After a tense argument with Heller, Jack entered Audrey's room, where he realized that he had no other choice but to let her go. Appearances Day 4 Day 5 Day 6 See also Category:Audrey Raines Category:Characters Category:Day 4 characters Category:Day 5 characters Category:Day 6 characters Category:Department of Defense staff Category:Living characters Audrey Raines